An Unusual Meeting
by Browlax
Summary: When a true hero wants to solve a case, how could it turn out?


_Chicago was going crazy, & it was caused by someone, but who? Three special creatures stepped into the spotlight to solve the mysterious circumstance._

Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles hear about the outrage in Chicago, & they all wondered about it all day. "Who knows what could POSSIBLY cause that drama in Chicago?", Sonic asked, facing the other two. "Who knows, Sonic? It could be a mystery.", Tails replied. "...I dunno.", Knuckles sighed, sounding idiotic.

The blue hedgehog shut his emerald eyes, wondering what could be going on in Chicago, but he came up with an idea to travel there & crack the case. He wasn't sure if Tails or Knuckles would go along with him, but he'd ask anyways. "Hey guys!", the excited hedgehog blurted, "I have an idea!" "Yeah, yeah, Sonic. Maybe it's something I wouldn't be interested in, like meeting a owner of a chili-dog stand.", Knuckles joked.

"No, seriously, Knuckles. I'm meaning a MAJOR idea.", Sonic frowned, feeling rejected. "I thought maybe we could go to Chicago & solve the case?"

Tails felt his heart skip a beat, & he began to feel anxious. "...W-What? You se-serious S-Sonic?", he nervously gasped. "Yeah, bud. Serious.", Sonic responded. 'Oh boy', he thought to himself.

"You agree, big knuckles?", Sonic asked Knuckles, poking him to get his drawn-away attention. "Huh...WUAH?! Oh...sure, I guess.", he replied, not clear about what Sonic asked him. "Good! I think we should head-on *now*.", he added.

"Why now?", the yellow fox asked, still nervous. "Because...earlier the better, pal.", he replied. "Okay...", he said.

Excited, Sonic grabbed Tails' & Knuckles' wrists, off to the town of Chicago, his heart racing. He ran in super sonic speeds, while Tails flew in the air, spinning his two yellow tails around & around. Knuckles ran with Sonic, kind of gliding along with him.

Here it was. Chicago. The outrage continued on. "I call this 'The Civil War'!", Sonic joked. "You got that right.", Tails snickered. Knuckles avoided the joke, because it really wasn't funny to him. He made Sonic frown with a grouchy sigh he let out. "Are you really into helping me, Knuckles?", the frowning hedgehog asked him. Knuckles didn't reply. Instead, he began whistling, pretending he didn't hear his question in sarcasm. Sonic felt regretted, his words that came out his mouth seemed to be stupid to him, basically all because of Knuckles. He never felt like that, because he was always had a "up-beat"-like personality. Sonic avoided his feelings & kept succeeding for his main goal, because he'd never give up.

An angry mob came running through the streets, pitchforks or signs in their hands. "WE WANT HIM!", they boomed angrily. 'Who?', Sonic wondered to himself. "We better run off, guys!", he warned Tails & Knuckles. The three ran off onto a new spot, avoiding the mob. They were out of breath, based on where they went. They hid behind a corner, thinking nobody would be around it. A tall shadow came along it, standing still. Sonic noticed it & turned around, discovering it was a man. He had reddish-brown, long hair that came to his shoulders. His eyes were an icy blue that seemed to glisten in a certain position. He wore an old-fashion, dark suit, along with a black tie. He had a gun in his right hand, focusing on what was going on.

"C'mon. The cops are a bunch of dumb-", the mysterious man complained, holding up his gun, smoke coming from it. He was interrupted by poking on his lower back.

The poking was caused by Sonic, which he figured out. "Excuse me, sir.", he kindly began to ask, "I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm known as one of the fastest things alive just to add in."

Sonic began to introduce the other two, grabbing their hands, pulling them in his direction. "This is Tails, & this is Knuckles." The man raised an eyebrow when he looked down at Knuckles' large fists. "The name's Charles...Charles Lee Ray. Nice meeting ya', but I gotta go. I gotta kick some a-" Charles introduced, again being cut-off.

Policemen ran into his direction, vicious looks on their face. "Put your hands up, Ray! We've got you red-handed!", one of them called, holding out hand cuffs. They grabbed Charles, trying to keep him still. "Let us see your wrists, punk.", the same policeman commanded. Charles refused.

"TAKE EM' OUT!", he commanded him, this time ruder. He ran off into the streets, trying to find a new hiding place to conceal in, without being seen, but still nothing to be found. He found a metal ladder attached to a brick building, getting ready to approach for it. He went up, his feet going into a pattern each step.

Charles wasn't spotted it, fortunately to him. It all made sense...finding an easy spot to locate in, fleeing from his enemies without a doubt. Could things get even BETTER?!

Meanwhile, remaining in the same spot, Sonic was shocked about what just happened. He couldn't believe the "problem" couldn't be difficult to find. He asked himself if he was really believing what he saw. He also asked himself if Charles was a criminal...or a hero. Maybe even both.

Charles sat in his hiding place, wondering how to get out of the mess he was featured in. He wondered if he got caught in his place, how would he flee to success? That question escaped from his mind while he put his focus on avoiding trouble.

Tiffany, Charles' girlfriend, wondered around in their kitchen, also wondering how her boyfriend was doing. She knew he always went out, doing his hobbies, usually with Eddie, his partner, but this time without him. She always felt lonely without him around, & she'd get concerned, based on how the world acted in their time. 'Where is he?', Tiffany thought to herself, concerned.

Sonic moved on to a new spot, along with Tails & Knuckles. He wanted to find someone who knows Charles so he could get more information on him. He found a street full of small apartments, side-by-side. He went down it, looking at the mailboxes in front of them. He actually found 'Ray' on one of them!

Charles' & Tiffany's homes were connected together, which meant they could go through each other's sections for things they needed (or wanted). Sonic knocked on Tiffany's door, just in case she knew him.

Tiffany opened the door, glaring at the blue hedgehog. "Yes?", she politely asked him. "Hi. I was just wondering if you knew somebody named 'Charles Lee Ray'. All three of us got to meet him. I see he lives right next to you, but I'm asking you just in case you know him.", he explained.

"I do know Charles, sweetie. He's my boyfriend.", she replied. "Really?", Sonic asked, shocked. "Yeah. You three are?", Tiffany wondered. "I'm Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm known as one of the fastest hedgehog living. This is Tails & Knuckles.", he introduced. "Ahh...okay. I'm Tiffany by the way.", she added.

"If you need Charles or me, just let us know. Since we know you, we won't have a problem with helping out. Okay? Nice meeting you all.", Tiffany continued. "Okay, but just to be nice, good night!", Sonic greeted her, waving. "Good night.", she greeted back, walking in her home.

"Looks like I got lucky with finding someone, guys.", Sonic said, walking with the other two. "You sure did.", Knuckles added in.

Afterwards, Charles moved to another spot. He tried to find one that was closest to his apartment, & he did. He approached for it, digging his hand into his back pocket, pulling out his gun. He planned to make a swift move, & he did. He took off onto his home, fortunately without being caught.

Charles arrived to his home, panting on his way into his home. He went in, taking off his coat. He knocked on the door that connected his & Tiffany's apartments. She walked up to the door, eyeing Charles. "Hey babe.", he greeted. "Oh, hey honey!", Tiffany greeted back.

He went up to her, stretching out his arms so he could hug her. She did the same, & they both squeezed each other lovingly. She stroked his hair in care, & that always made him feel pleased. "Oh, by the way, Chucky", Tiffany began to ask, "I met three new people. Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles. They said they've met you. Is that right?"

"Yeah.", Charles replied. "Alright. I told them if they need one of us two, they can always come up here & ask, but there's something I didn't tell them. I didn't tell them Shadow was out there looking for them.", she added. "That's fine, but you didn't tell them?", he agreed. "Right.", she replied. "Oh well.", he added. They hug once more, rubbing each other's back as it happened. "Night, Tiff'.", Charles grinned. "Night, Chucky.", she giggled.

Tiffany called Charles 'Chucky', & He called her 'Tiff'. Nicknames between those two worked out perfectly.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles walk through the streets, wondering around at one o' clock in the morning, the sky still dusky. They continued to hear angry mobs & policemen yell, echoing through town. They heard gunshots.

"WOAH! Did you hear that?!", Sonic boomed. "Yeah we did!", Tails replied, nervous. "That could've been Charles.", he added. "Probably.", Sonic judged.

The gunshots certainly weren't caused by Charles, but by someone else. A small figure curved around the corner of a tall building, & Sonic was the first one to notice it. "Hey guys.", he pointed out, "I know that shadow anywhere!" "Yeah, me too.", Tails & Knuckles agreed.

"It looks like...Shadow!", Sonic claimed.

The figure stood in front of the building, & there he was. Shadow. He had two pistols in his hands, aiming them in case an enemy appeared. He noticed the three, running near them. "Sonic!", he called.

Shadow's call caught Sonic's attention, along with the other two's. "Hey Shadow!", he greeted, waving. Shadow replied by crossing his arms, the guns still in each hand. "Hmph. I figured out that you three fakers met a friend of mine.", he said. "That's true!"", he winked.

"I also came to tell you that I need help. I'm being chased by the cops.", Shadow claimed. "Okay!", Sonic decided. "I see a hiding place already. Climb up that metal ladder right there.", he said.

Shadow listened & judged the idea wasn't bad at all. He always thought Sonic was an idiot, but he ran to the ladder, climbing it to the very top of the building.

Charles was in his blue bedroom, getting ready to rest. He took off his tie first, then his shirt, his abs showing. He took off his grey pants, putting them onto his bed, along with his other clothes. He slipped on some dark brown shorts, which he never wore out in public, but he did in front of Tiffany. She always thought Charles shirtless was sexy. She'd roll her tongue in her mouth every time she noticed him like that. It was very "manly" to her, & she wouldn't regret it.

Charles put away his worn clothes, folding them into a drawer that belonged to his clothing storage. He plopped onto his bed, making him bounce by centimeters. He closed his icy blue eyes, thinking about his entire day, which made him exhausted. Being chased down by cops with an easy escape, meeting new, interesting creatures...all of those thoughts sailed through this mind. After little moments, he fell asleep, in peace, snoring all night.

Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles traveled back to their remaining area, also exhausted. They lay back onto a tree, shutting their tired eyes. They thought about their day, smirking larger each thought. Maybe Charles wasn't the problem, or could it be someone else?

To all three of them, that was an unusual meeting...


End file.
